Cherry Blossom at Snow Fall
by runahime
Summary: 'Hal yang sangat menyakitkan jika seseorang yang kau cintai mengkhinatimu... Namun, hal itu tidak sebanding jika kau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu...' /NaruSaku/


**Cherry Blossom at Snow Fall**

**Story ****© Runa-Hime  
**

**Character © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Genre : Romance/Friendship**

**Rated : T**

**NaruSaku / Hint Manga Chapter 469 : Sakura's Confession**

**

* * *

**Naruto terduduk lemah bersenderan sebatang pohon di tengah turunnya salju. Mata biru safir-nya begitu redup.

Ia tidak tahu apa yang harus dirasakannya sekarang. Antara bahagia dan amarah bercampur aduk hingga menghasilkan rasa sakit yang teramat dalam.

Ya, Naruto senang ketika akhirnya rasa itu terungkap dari bibir Sakura. Ketika Sakura menyatakan cinta padanya. Namun, disisi lain Naruto tidak senang dengan pengakuan itu. Ia tahu bahwa pengakuan itu hanyalah bagian dari rasa bersalah Sakura yang ingin diungkapkannya. Namun hal itulah yang membuat Naruto marah.

Pengakuan cinta itu tidak tulus. Tidak seputih dan semurni salju yang turun.

Naruto tersenyum getir. Telapak tangannya meremas salju itu hingga menjadi sebuah gumpalan.

"Mengapa kau membohongi dirimu?"

Seketika itu rasa sakit kembali memenuhi rongga dadanya. Dilemparkannya sejauh mungkin gumpalan bola salju yang berada dalam genggamannya.

"Kau tidak bersalah. Akulah yang telah menyeretmu dalam masalah."

Naruto menghela nafas panjang. Ia menyadari bahwa Sakura menderita karenanya. Ia tahu selama ini Sakura selalu menutupi penderitaannya dibalik senyuman manisnya. Selama ini Sakura membohongi perasaannya. Ia sadar akan hal itu.

Namun, mengapa harus sampai melakukan sejauh ini? Mengapa harus sampai mendustai perasaan sendiri?

Pengakuan cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang indah. Dan cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang suci. Namun baginya, Sakura telah menodai makna keindahan dan kesucian itu dengan sebuah kedustaan.

"Tanpa kau sadari, pengakuanmu itu sangat menyakitkan..."

Naruto kembali tersenyum getir.

Ia kembali terbayang sosok Sakura yang tengah tersenyum manis dengan pipi merona merah ketika menyatakan cintanya.

'_Kau tadi mendengarnya, Naruto... Aku tadi bilang kalau aku sungguh mencintaimu!'_

Itu sungguh suatu kalimat yang mengejutkan. Walau terdengar mengganjal, namun saat itu Naruto sungguh senang mendengarnya.

'_Aku tidak peduli lagi dengan Sasuke. Ada sesuatu yang salah denganku mempunyai perasaan seperti itu kepadanya. Aku harap kau menanggapinya dengan serius... Ini pengakuan yang tulus...'_

Naruto mendesah, "Pernyataan yang tulus? Perkataanmu itu menunjukan bahwa kau berdusta..."

Ya, ketika Sakura mengatakan hal itu, Naruto perlahan menyadarinya. Dan hal yang sangat mengejutkan ketika Sakura menyuruh dirinya melupakan janji yang telah dibuatnya 3 tahun yang lalu. Ketika saat itu Sakura menangis sambil memohon kepadanya agar membawa Sasuke kembali.

Ketika Sakura menyuruhnya melupakan janji itu, ketika itu juga Sakura memeluknya erat. Dan saat itu pula Naruto merasakan sakit yang teramat dalam dari hatinya.

Naruto teringat masa dimana mereka bersama di tim tujuh. Ketika Sakura dulu mengungkapan bahwa gadis itu sangat membenci dirinya. Ketika gadis itu memuja pemuda Uchiha itu. Ketika dimana gadis itu menangis dan memohon...

Namun hal yang diungkapkan Sakura tadi sungguh abstrak. Sungguh bertolak belakang dengan nurani gadis itu. Bahwa Sakura mencintai Sasuke, pemuda yang menjadi sumber penderitaan gadis itu, juga mungkin dirinya.

Ia menarik nafas dalam-dalam kemudian mengeluarkannya perlahan. Pemuda itu mendongakan kepalanya keatas, menatap langit biru yang dihujani oleh salju. Butiran-butiran salju itu jatuh perlahan mendarat lembut di wajahnya.

Kembali terbenak sosok gadis itu dalam pikirannya. Gadis yang sungguh dicintainya setulus hati. Namun disisi lain ia menyadari bahwa pemuda itu telah banyak melukai gadis itu.

Tanpa disadari olehnya, air telah menggenangi pipinya. Mata biru safir yang biasanya bercahaya itu kini redup. Pemuda itu menangis. Menumpahkan semua kesakitan yang dirasakannya selama ini.

Jemarinya menggenggam erat butiran salju itu. Rasa dingin salju itu sungguh menusuk sendi. Namun rasa ngilu itu tidak sebanding dengan kepedihan yang dirasakannya saat ini.

Naruto mencoba menenangkan dirinya. Perlahan, kelopak mata itu tertutup.

**oOOOo**

Sedari tadi seseorang tengah mengamati pemuda itu dengan rasa sedih. Mata emerald-nya begitu sendu.

Hatinya tersayat, ketika seseorang yang sungguh teramat berharga dalam hidupnya kini menangis. Ia sadar, bahwa dirinya telah banyak menyusahkan pemuda itu.

Dan ia menyadari, pengakuan itu bukanlah membuat Naruto bahagia, melainkan sebaliknya. Namun ini adalah hal yang diputuskan olehnya untuk membayar semua kesalahan yang telah ia perbuat. Perlahan, Sakura berjalan kearah dimana pemuda itu terlelap.

Kini sekarang Sakura tepat berada dihadapan Naruto. Ia berjongkok dihadapan pemuda itu.

Perlahan jemari putihnya mendekati wajah Naruto dan menyeka lembut air mata yang mengalir dari kedua sudut matanya. Ia tersenyum kecil.

Dibukanya jubah coklat dari tubuhnya dan dipasangkannya ke pemuda bermata safir itu.

"Dasar bodoh... Jika kau tiduran di tengah turunnya salju, kau bisa sakit..." bisik gadis itu lembut sembari mengacak-acak rambut pirang Naruto.

Sejenak Sakura terdiam, menatap lekat pemuda yang tengah tertidur dihadapannya. Entah mengapa hatinya begitu tenang ketika melihat wajah Naruto yang begitu damai saat terlelap. Namun disisi lain hatinya begitu perih.

"Gomenasai..." ucapnya lirih. "Mungkin kau benar Naruto... Mungkin aku berdusta pada perasaanku..."

Sakura terdiam sejenak sebelum melanjutkan perkataannya, "Ya, Aku masih mencintainya. Tapi apakah kau tahu, Naruto? Aku..."

Perlahan Sakura mendekatkan dirinya pada Naruto. Dikecupnya lembut kening pemuda itu. Butiran-butiran salju itu menjadi saksi bisu.

"...Aku menyayangimu lebih dari cintaku pada Sasuke. Aku tidak ingin kehilanganmu... Karena aku sungguh tulus menyayangimu..."

Sakura tersenyum lega. Perlahan ia bangkit dari posisi jongkoknya meninggalkan Naruto yang tengah tertidur ditengah turunnya salju.

"Sayonara..."

oOo

'_Hal yang sangat menyakitkan jika seseorang yang kau cintai mengkhinatimu... Namun, hal itu tidak sebanding jika kau kehilangan seseorang yang sangat berharga dalam hidupmu...'_

**OWARI**

**-oOo-**

**BOOOO! Akhirnya siap juga! XD Kiki-chan (ganti pen name lagi) balik lagi setelah setahun lebih tidak menghias page fanfiction *lebay*. Dan ini adalah fict romance pertama yang saya posting loh... XD –bangga setengah mati-. Soalnya fict saya sebelumnya full of fict nista –lol- apalagi kalau karakternya Sasule... BWAHAHAHA –digorok Sasuke sama Sule-.**

**AHA! Btw, NaruSaku adalah pairing yang saya sukai! WOO-HOO! Jika ditanya mengapa saya menyukai NaruSaku, karena mereka memang cocok dari sononya kan? Di manga maupun anime pairing yang paling menonjol sejak awal kan NaruSaku... :3. Oh ya, apa ini OOC-kah?**

**Yowess, gak mau banyak bacot ntar banyak yang minta tanda tangan –diceburkan ke sumur-. RnR?**


End file.
